


Sunshine

by original_donuts



Series: AAside Rarepair Week [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_donuts/pseuds/original_donuts
Summary: Ren has been feeling down. Banri, noticing this, invites him to hang out.
Relationships: Shiroishi Banri/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: AAside Rarepair Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014807
Kudos: 12





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Rain with BanRen!

Banri and Ren stood underneath the bus stop, taking shelter from the rain. Despite Wataru’s constant reminders for them to take their umbrellas before heading out, they still somehow managed to forget them.

“I’m sorry,” Ren apologized. “If only I hadn’t forgotten my umbrella…”

“It’s fine!” Banri said while waving his hands in front of him. “I forgot mine as well, so you don’t have to apologize, Ren-kun.”

Ren looked down at his feet and gave a half-hearted hum. 

Banri frowned. He noticed that Ren has been looking down this week, so he invited him to hang out, hoping to cheer him up, but being caught in the rain must have put a damper on his mood.

They stood there in silence, listening to the rain drum against the roof. 

Banri held his hand out. “It doesn’t look like it’ll calm down anytime soon...”

“Yeah…”

_*ping*_

“Hm?”

Ren took his phone out of his pocket and saw he had a text.

“Who is it?”

“Wataru. He’s asking where we’re at.”

“Figures—he must’ve noticed we forgot our umbrellas.”

Ren opened his phone to reply. “I’ll let him know where we—wah!”

He was suddenly dragged out from under the bus stop and into the rain. “B-banri!?”

“No need for that! The share house isn’t that far from here so if we run we should be fine!”

Ren looked up, ready to protest, but once he saw Banri grinning at him he was suddenly at a loss for words.

To him, Banri’s smile looked like the sun—brightening up the world around them despite the gloomy weather.

Ren found himself smiling—feeling his mood improve just a tiny bit.


End file.
